Riley's Dream: One Piece
by 104 Love-Sick Ravens
Summary: Usopp only wants to be brave and to be something to make his dad proud. When a strange girl washes up on the beach of Syrup Village, he get's his chance. Join this young girl along with her mysterious yet deadly companion as they search for the One Piece along with Luffy and company. *Set after Arlong Arc* T cause I'm new and awkward.
1. Meeting Riley

**Chapter 1**

**THIRD POV**

_ Where am I? _ Her eyelids fluttered open with the thought and the glaring sun greeted her. She tried to view her surroundings but a searing pain exploded in her skull. The coal colored irises slammed themselves shut once again. She kept her eyes closed and instead tried to use her other senses. Something wet tickled her toes and her clothes felt damp.

_What did they call it? Rain? Is it raining..._

A grainy substance was stuck to her curled fingers and she struggled to recall what people called the foreign substance.

_Is it dirt...or sand? Maybe they call it grass, but I thought grass was soft..._

Her confusing thoughts were interrupted when her ears caught the faint sound of feet padding lightly on whatever the substance beneath her was. The panic the fluttered in her chest made her snap her eyes open, big mistake. Pain shot through her once again and she involuntarily whimpered. She then heard a boy's voice.

"Onion, Carrot, do you see that?"

The footsteps came even closer and her mind raced. Was she in danger? She couldn't even open her eyes! How could she defend herself?!  
The footsteps stopped right beside her and she whimpered once more. She probably looked so weak and pathetic, lying there with her eyes closed whining like an injured animal. Ha. At least she knew what that was...

"Um...Miss? Can you please open your eyes?"

The girl tried to open her eyes again, only this time slowly. She managed to get them mostly open and she stared at the three boys next to her. One of them had purple hair but his eyes were hidden from her by a hat. Another one had brown hair and glasses. He was shaking and his beady eyes were wide. The third had dark green hair with a single piece sticking into the air. All three of them were openly staring at her, and it made her nervous. The brown headed one spoke up.

"D-don't try anything sneaky! If you harm us o-our captain will surly seek revenge, right Pepper?"

Though his words were (slightly) brave his voice shook the whole time. She inwardly sad when her mind was flooded with memories of kids just like him... Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes but she tried to ignore them. She blinked at them and tried to get up. She hissed in pain but still managed to get to her feet. The boys stared at her fearfully and she gave them a small smile. This time the green haired one spoke.

"Guys maybe we should take her to Captain Usopp. He would know what to do with her!"

The other two hesitated but eventually nodded.

"Okay! My name is Pepper, and the one with the glasses is Onion. The one with the hat is Carrot. We are a part of the Usopp Pirates!"

She didn't introduce herself back. The word 'pirate' was unfamiliar to her but she stayed silent and followed the boys. She was led into a place with a stone ground and similar buildings that lined the edge of the stone. The boys led her to one of the buildings and she cautiously walked inside. It was small but she felt at peace inside the building. It was a new feeling and she just stood there for a few seconds, soaking up the calm and peacefulness that surrounded her.  
Pepper told her she could sit on Captain Usopp's bed until be got home and she gladly accepted the offer. The walk here had been too much on her body...she had a feeling that she shouldn't be this worn out but she wasn't sure why.

She sat down and frowned lightly at the awkward tension that filled the room. She was thinking of how to dispel it when the door slammed open and a tan teenage boy burst into the building. His nose was unnaturally long and his black hair was curly. She was about to defend the boys when they all rushed over to him and looked at him with shining eyes. She knew that look well. Many kids had looked at Cale and her that way. The boys loved and admired this teenager.  
She stood up calmly and walked towards the boys. The older one noticed her and stopped the conversation he was having with the other three. She noticed that his legs were shaking and that fear had crept into his eyes.

"W-who are you?!"

She smiled slightly and began to introduce herself.

"My name is Riley. Onion, Carrot, and Pepper found me and brought me to this building."

Usopp stared at the strange girl in front of him. Her voice was strong and confident, though it was also soft and calmed his fear of her. She looked to be around 15 or 16 and she had limp ice blue hair that fell down to her shoulders and night black eyes. He expected them to be cruel or soulless but they were only filled with deep sadness and confusion. She was wearing something resembling a hospital gown only with a back. She looked homeless or lost, either way, she unsettled him, like she wasn't from this world or something. He silently chuckled at his own thoughts, she was probably just a lost girl.

"Well, I am the great Captain Usopp! You should be honored to be even breathing the same air as me! But...you don't have to call this place a building. You can call it a house. That is what it is..."

Riley blushed ferociously and struggled to stammer out an answer.

"I am sorry. I am unfamiliar with the word 'house'."

Usopp's jaw dropped and Riley's blush deepened. Huge waves of anime tears fell from his eyes. This poor girl didn't know what a house was, where had she come from! But Usopp being the kind gentleman he was didn't take advantage of the clueless girl, nope, not one bit...

"Since you know nothing let me teach you everything! Since I am so brave and courageous and valiant and kind and trustworthy and heroic and obviously the main character, I will raise you as my star pupil!"

Riley's eyes sparkled and fat anime tears also rained from her eyes.

"Really! Now that I have you to teach me I will never fail again! Please teach me everything Usopp-sensei!"

She bowed down by his feet and Pepper, Onion, and Carrot all sweat dropped. Usopp stroke a stupid pose and laughed haughtily.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

**AN: USOPP! Stop corrupting Riley!...Cheese crackers that man can be trouble. Well as you can (hopefully) see as of 1-12-13 i have re-written this chapter! I am sorry to anyone who I was unable to contact to let know... Anyway! I hope this is an improvement let me know what you think! Bye-bye!  
**


	2. Clothes Shopping

**Chapter 2**

**THIRD POV**

After Usopp had stopped bragging about himself he realized that Riley was going to need some new clothes.

"Riley as my student you will need better clothes."

Riley saluted her sensei and marched after him out the door. Onion, Pepper, and Carrot sweat dropped once again but followed the two teenagers nevertheless.

Usopp led his small army towards a plain shop that had a single sign that proclaimed 'CLOTHES'. They all walked inside and were instantly greeted by a plump (fat) brown headed woman.

"Why heeeeeello! What can I help you kids out with?"  
Riley sweat dropped at the weird greeting but started to freak out when Usopp pushed her towards the woman.

"No! Usopp-sensei she'll eat me! Don't let her get me!"

Riley was whispering furiously at her sensei but he didn't stop.

"Ms. Tammy we need new clothes for Riley here."

When Riley stopped freaking out she looked at the plump (fat) woman and noticed a weird feeling coming from her. She shook it off as meeting an adult and followed the kindly heavy (fat) woman.

"Okay, hon. Do you have any preferences?"

Riley politely shook her head, still afraid of getting eaten. Ms. Tammy looked the pale, thin girl over before 'tsking' and leading her farther into the racks of outfits.

Riley was never going to let Ms. Tammy dress her again.

The first outfit was okay, a plain blue long sleeved shirt with a pleated black mini skirts. The only problem was when Riley did a 360 turn...the boys got a nose bleed.

A couple of outfits later Riley came out dressed in a tight hot pink corset with black lace, paired with black lace shorts.

Apparently another thing Riley didn't know was modesty. At about the 20th million outfit Ms. Tammy had gotten it right.

This one had a black off the shoulder shirt with an ice blue heart in the middle, and an ice blue tank top underneath. Riley had picked out the shorts herself. They were also black but had a plaid pattern on them. They were short but not super short, they stopped about mid-thigh. Her feet remained bare and Ms. Tammy wouldn't stop grumbling about 'that adorable pair of high top sneakers'. Riley said that her feet could not be covered, she even refused socks.

Ms. Tammy had combed out her blue tangles and tied them up into side pig tails. Riley's face had been washed to reveal a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. A shy smile was plastered onto her delicate face a light blush adorned her cheeks.

"Do I look okay now?"

The boys struggled to close their mouths but nodded anyways. She wasn't beautiful, or gorgeous, or even pretty. Riley was one of those girls that never grew up. She always remained cute and adorable and Ms. Tammy stated that she needed clothes that accented on that fact.

After everyone had stopped gawking at the suddenly bashful girl Usopp paid Ms. Tammy and they were about to leave.

"Onion dear. You will be home for dinner tonight, won't you?"

A sweet smile graced the fat lady's lips and a chill went up all of their spines. This wasn't a simple question or a suggestion it was an ill disguised order. Onion nodded meekly and walked stiffly out the door.

Once outside Onion breathed a sigh of relief and let the waves of sweat cascade down his face. Carrot and Pepper chuckled lightly.

"What's wrong Onion? Still afraid of your mom?"

The two of them started cracking up and Usopp let a small smile escape. Riley stared blankly, confused and hurt. No one should ever fear their parents. They were the one thing you should never take for granted...She hadn't realized that she had said these things out loud until everyone cut off in their teasing and laughing. Riley gasped and covered her mouth.

"Riley, you know what parents are? What a mom and dad are?"

Usopp didn't ask the question to seem mean or cruel he was simply surprised. Pain flashed through Riley's black eyes and Usopp regretted asking.

"Where I was before I met you guys, some of it is vague but the adults...they were monsters! They knew what each and everyone of us feared, they knew what words would hurt us the most, they knew the words and images that if they were placed and controlled ever so carefully would break us completely. Where I come from there are no parents, only the wishful thinking of millions of kids to haunt blood stained halls."

Unshed tears glistened in her dark eyes and her face was twisted in sorrow and pain. Her words disturbed the boys and they all look horrified.

Carrot took a shaky step back and the other two younger ones followed suit. Usopp just stood there shaking with wide terrified eyes.

Riley looked at all of them. They hated her. She had blown it. She felt trapped...trapped by their fearful stares and pathetic whimpering. What was the point of escaping if she only became trapped and hurt again. Her eyes became hard and angry. Was she going to be an outcast everywhere she went?! What had she done to deserve this torture? These mind games?

She closed her eyes and ran in a blind direction. Where she went didn't matter, she just needed to get away from those horrified stares and judging words. Maybe that was why fate decided to take pity on her and led her towards one of the few people who could understand the emotional pain she was going through.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

**AN: Stupid boys...HAHA! I left a cliffhanger! You learned a little more about Rileys past but I bet you have even more questions don't you! Besides my crazy talk, this chapter was totally re-written as of 1-12-13. Thank you for supporting Riley so far!**


	3. Meeting Cale

**Chapter 3**

**THIRD POV**

The pain of being rejected stung Riley. She had gone through physical pain, she knew how to deal with that. She had also dealt with emotion pain but that had always been her weak spot. It was always the way to bring her to her knees and break down her walls.

As she ran she silently wished to see one of the kids. There were millions of them, but there were also billions of worlds. It could be a very real possibility that she was the only one here. Once again fate smiled down on her for maybe the first time of her life. Her small frame hurtled into a much larger one and she ended p sprawled on the ground.

Fear pulsed through her. Was it Usopp? Had he found her? Did he want to kill her? Her fears were quieted though when she lifted her gaze and was met with an outstretched hand. She allowed her eyes to travel up the length of the arm to met with intense green eyes and silvery hair. A sad smile forced its way onto her face and she gladly accepted the hand.

"Cale...I was afraid I was the only one here."

He released her hand and smirked. His eyes focused on her teary ones and anger flashed through his neon green eyes.

"You look like you were a little more than afraid. What happened?" He smiled crookedly, "Whose head am I smashin'?"

Riley chuckled and shook her head. Cale had always been so protective, but not just of her, of everyone. Every kid needed to be saved in his eyes.

"It's okay Cale. I can handle myself. It was my fault anyway. I pulled the parent thing..."

She smiled sheepishly and followed Cale as he walked. They were surrounded by green and Riley thought the word was tree or forest.  
Cale nodded understandably and kept silent. It was usually like that between the two of them. They understood each other without words, it was because they had known each other forever. Cale was only two years older than her at age 17. Now she looked him over.

She had never realized how tall he really was, okay Riley was a little shorter than average, but he was like unnaturally tall compared to her puny five foot. His hair had always defied gravity but it fit him perfectly considering Cale had an incapacity to follow orders. He rebelled against everything. He had somehow managed to snag a pair of neon green high tops and some black skinny jeans. He wore a dark green short sleeved shirt. It fit him well and he walked like he knew it, which he probably did.

They exited the...forest...and walked back into what Usopp had called a town. His name didn't hurt. Cale did that to people his confidence and rebellious took up to much space for you to be sad or angry.

"So are you gonna really tell me what happened or am I gonna have to wait even longer? And don't try to tell me nothing, I know the game you play."

Riley chuckled and prepared to tell her tale.

"Well I met these three kids. They took me to their leader, he's 17 like you, and he then became my sensei. Did you know that a house is where families live? We never lived in a house huh?"

"Don't try to change the subject Riley. Tell me the rest."

She sighed and continued with a pout.

"Well he told me that I needed new clothes so we meet this adult who gave me the clothes I'm wearing now. I thought she was gonna eat me! She was so fat!"

Riley released a tinkling laugh and Cale joined in with a deep-throated one.

"She was one of the younger kids mom, she scared him and I said something about that not being right...the leader, my sensei asked me how I knew what a mom and dad were. You know the rest of the story...Cale...I wanna know why."

Cale had stiffened when she had said that. It was a question that they all asked themselves. Why. Why were they the ones who had to live like this? The ones who didn't know what a house was. The ones who would suffer so much before , if they were lucky, they died.

It was a question that never had an answer.

"Riley we are special. You know that. Those adults didn't. We weren't special to them, we where just subjects and experiments, not humans with feelings. We need to be thankful for being different."

"BUT I'M TIRED OF BEING DIFFERENT! I don't want people to be afraid of me, or to hate me. I want to make friends, and not just friends like us. I want normal people to accept me...But most of all, I want to find something to believe in. Why can't we have that? Why does it have to be so hard for us?!"

She had stopped walking and was now standing in front of Cale. He kept his expression neutral. His voice came out hard and firm though.

"It is just because we are different that makes us strong. The will we have is stronger that anyone elses. The only ones that can understand us are the ones like us. You need to remember that and stop dreaming about stupid things."

Riley was shocked by his words but stayed silent. It didn't matter what Cale said, he was the closest thing to a family she had but he didn't understand her dream. Her dream to find something to believe in and never let it go, she vowed silently to herself that she would accomplish that dream. It was her dream...Riley's dream.

**WITH USOPP**

He was such an idiot. She had revealed a part of her past (no matter how scary and disturbing it had been) and he had made her run away. She wasn't the monster she was the victim. She needed help. What would his dad think of him now? Usopp knew, he would be disappointed.

At this moment Usopp was not a person his dad would be proud of, and that hurt deep. Pepper, Carrot, and Onion were still scared and shocked. Usopp knelt down in front of them and tried to calm them down.

"Guy's, just forget what she said. She was telling a story! Just like me, she still needs practice though. The great captain Usopp shall teach her all about heroic stories and defeating giant goldfish. You guys should go play or something...whatever young vegetables such as yourselves do."

Even though his words made no sense the kids brightened up and ignored the dig on their names. All three of them ran off yelling random things about goldfish.

Usopp sighed and trudged down the street. He needed to think about Riley and her past. She could be a danger, but she had seemed so normal for a second back there. Usopp's cowardly side told him that she would only be trouble. The side of him that wanted to do the right thing was drawn towards the hurt animal look Riley had shot him before running away.

He sighed once again and jumped into a tree. Maybe he should just let her figure it out herself, that sounded okay. If she wanted to come back it wouldn't be too hard to find him or one of the boys.

He fell asleep for about half an hour and was woken up by Carrot and Pepper.

"OI! CAPTAIN! WAKE UP!"

He rolled out of the tree and landed painfully on the dirt ground.

"What do want now?" He sat on the ground rubbing his head painfully.

"We lost Onion."

They said the sentence in perfect sync, like they had practiced it.

"What the hell do you mean that you 'lost' Onion! He's like 500 pounds! There is no way you could have lost him."

They were about to reply when the so-called 500 pound boy came running up the street.

"SOUND THE ALARM! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!"

Usopp jumped to his feet and stared at the brown headed boy running towards them.

"What is he screaming about. That's my job..."

Onion reached them and shouted with tears running down his face,

"PIRATES ARE HERE! BLOOD THIRSTY MARAUDERS! WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Stop playing around Onion. Pirates never actually show up here."

"I'm not playing captain. Pirates really are here. We're all gonna die!"

At the young boy's words Usopp did the thing that any sensible lying coward would do, and ran. All three boys stared after him and called after him in sync.

"YOU CHICKEN!"

Usopp ran a little farther and proclaimed he was sick. Apparently it was a very serious disease called, 'I'll-die-if-I-don't-eat-my-snakiosis'. All faith the boys had in their captain disappeared.

"You big stinking LIAR! You always told us that you wanted to become a real pirate someday and now's your chance! What kind of pirate is afraid of other pirates!?"

Carrot knew his words were a little harsh but their captain needed to suck it up.

"I think it was Buggy the Clowns mark I saw."

Usopp only started to shake harder and sweat poured down his face. He began to robotically turn away.

"I only saw two boats though!"

Usopp didn't pause in his escape plan.

"And there was only three people!"

Usopp whipped back up the hill and gave his crew members a thumbs up. The boys sweat dropped but smiled at their goofy captain.

"Well what are you cowards waiting for? We have pirates to defeat!"

He led them towards the beach and so was set in action the worst plan Usopp had ever done.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

**AN: A slightly longer chapter. You got to meet Cale and learned a little more about their past. I think i poured it a little heavy with the angst but  
oh well. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for supporting Riley and her dream so far! This chapter was completely re-written as of 1-13-13.  
**


	4. Riley's Dream

**Chapter 4**

**THIRD POV**

**WITH STRAW HATS**

Luffy looked at the beach they had landed on while Zoro complained about being in the boat so long.

_I wonder if there's any meat around here._

He then turned to the one person who could possibly answer his question.

"Nami is there any meat on this island?"

She shot him an irritated look and then glanced down at the map in her hands.

"There is a small village around here."

At her words Luffy became more excited and ran over to her.

"Then there's meat! MEAT! There has to be a place with meat!"

Nami clutched the map closer to her.

"Luffy can you forget about meat for just one second!"

Luffy quieted down. Drool still dripped from his wide open mouth but Nami was just happy that he was quiet. Or maybe she thought a little to soon...

"MEAT!"

A red tick mark appeared on her head and she started to yell at Luffy while he ignored her and thought of meat. All of a sudden Zoro became (more) alert. His hand traveled down towards his katana and he narrowed his eyes.

"Careful. We're being watched..."

"By who? Where are they? They got meat?!"

"UGH! Can't your pea brain think of anything besides meat?"

"But Naaaaami! I don't like peas!"

Before Nami's tick mark could grow any bigger than it already was invisible projectiles hailed themselves down upon Luffy's feet. Nami screamed and ran the cower next to the boat. Zoro continued to look around, searching for the person who was attacking his captain.  
As soon as the barrage of shots stopped flags with a Jolly Roger on them popped out of the bushes. Luffy gazed in awe at the flags.

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

WITH USOPP

Once the flags went up Usopp jumped out off the bushes.

"I am the Great Captain Usopp! I have over 80 million pirates under my command and this island belongs to me. To challenge me would be to challenge death its self!"

He paired his ultra brave and cool words with a deep-throated laugh.

Usopp silently took all three of the pirates in. There was a dumb looking one with a ragged straw hat. The one standing close to Straw Hat had moss-green hair and three katana. Usopp's already shaky legs began to knock together.

_He's so scary!_

The third and final pirate was an orange headed woman who was cowering behind a only one who looked like a threat was Three Sword Man. Usopp released another manly laugh that was abruptly cut off by Orange Head's words.

"He's lying."

Beads of sweat started to roll down his face.

"OH NO! SHE SAW THROUGH IT! How'd you know!?"

She gave a low chuckle while Straw Hat was still getting over that fact that it was all a lie.

"You just told me."

It took all the strength Usopp had not to fall down. Instead he gripped his head and started to do a noodle like shake.

"My guess is three."

She then pointed to the bushes where Onion, Carrot, and Pepper were hiding. The three of them screamed and dropped their flags. Usopp got the feeling that they would have run away if not for who had just shown up.

**WITH RILEY**

A strange feeling kept tugging at Riley's gut. She tried to ignore it and enjoy the rare quiet moment with Cale. Instead she felt a small frown mar her face. Cale's neon green eyes slid over her face and lingered on her frown.

"Riley, what's wrong? You're frowning."

Riley slowly shook her head to clear it and turned to face Cale. She thought for a moment on how to phrase her words.

"It...feels like...I am in...danger?"

That was kind of how the feeling felt. It was the same as when she used to survive in the Society. Only she wasn't in danger. She was with Cale and Cale was safe...The silver haired teen looked up into the blue sky and frowned also.

"I feel it also. But i don't think we are the ones in danger..."

All of a sudden he got a panicked look on his face and whipped his head towards Riley.

"Riley! We have to find the boys who found you! I think they are the ones in trouble."

Riley didn't really understand what Usopp and the boys had to do with her but she nodded and thought. A tingling in her gut told to go to the beach so she did. She didn't give a reason to Cale just took off the way they had come. She ran into a few people but didn't mumble or throw out a single apology.

Somehow she knew that something important was going to happen. Something that could help with her dream.

In ten minuets Riley managed to reach the beach and spotted people along the shore. Cale wasn't far behind her but he couldn't match the speed her panic had given her. She saw Usopp standing on a low cliff face and hope soured within her chest. Her sensei. Maybe he would forgive her, maybe she could make a new friend.

"USOPP-SENSEI!"

She saw him turn his head along with Onion, Carrot, and Pepper. The three strangers also turned to stare at her and the one with green hair drew his swords. As she approached the group he got into position and blocked her path.

"I don't know who you are but you need to back off."

She glared at the moss headed man and stuck out her tongue childishly. He growled and his eye twitched. Before he could say anything back at Riley, Cale came up behind her and glared at the man.

"Leave her alone, if you want a fight that badly I'll take you on."

Riley smiled at Cale and nodded her thanks. When she went to move past Moss Head he let her and smiled demonically at Cale.

"It's your funeral buddy."

Riley stopped paying attention to the boys and ran faster to Usopp. Along the way time seemed to slow down and she met eyes with the straw hatted boy. He was staring at her with a blank expression, but something deep within his eyes told her.

_He's the one...the one who'll help me with my dream._

She wasn't where the thought had come from but she was sure of it. The key to finding something to believe in was with this boy. Even so she didn't stop running but continued towards her sensei.

"Riley...I'm so sorry for earlier. I was mistaken. Will you please become my student again?"

Riley was stunned into silence. Usopp was apologizing to her?! She didn't deserve it but she saw the hope in his eyes and nodded with a grin. He cheered and Onion, Pepper, and Carrot also rushed over.

"Riley we are also sorry. Please forgive us?"

She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head and nodded again. After all of this she looked for Cale. She found him lying in the sand, arm wrestling Moss Head. She sweat dropped and was about to walk towards them when she felt a pair of eyes boring into her skull. The straw hatted boy was staring at her again...All of a sudden a wide grin broke out on his face and he flew himself towards her. When his arms stretched out she shrieked and ducked.

_WHAT"S GOING ON!? He has stretchy arms!_

As soon as the thought reached her mind he collided with her. She pushed him off angrily and put up her fists, ready to fight. Instead he stuck out his hand and grinned at her.

"Hi! My name is Luffy!"

"I'm Riley."

She hesitantly shook his hand and giggled when he shook her arm up and down vigorously. When he stopped the orange headed girl came up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"Owwwww! Nami, you don't have to be so mean!"

"Well maybe next time you won;t go crashing into young girls! It's rude!"

Luffy sniffled and nodded sadly.

"Hey, my name is Nami if you haven't already figured it out. The scary looking guy arm wrestling with your friend over there is Zoro."

Said scary looking guy grunted when he won the match. He brushed himself off and strolled over to Luffy and Nami. Cale rolled around in the sand and gripped his head. After a few minuets of doing this he calming brushed himself off and held his head high. When he reached the sweat dropping group he stood proudly next to Riley. For a few seconds they all just stood and stared at each other, until Usopp suggested getting some food when Luffy's stomach growled.

Once again more people's fates were changed by the Lost...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

**AN: A lot of dialogue thus chapter. You learned Riley's dream, and we finally got to the straw hats! Wonder what the Lost and the Society are? Leave a review or PM or ideas! Thanks for supporting Riley and her dream!  
**


	5. Meeting Riko

**Chapter 5**

**THIRD POV**

Any random traveler could find their large group nestled into the local tavern. Between Zoro's strange green hair, Luffy's appetite and Usopp's reputation, they received man stares. Zoro felt yet another set of eyes on his back. He growled and then smiled when he felt the unwelcome gaze leave. Meanwhile Luffy muttered something unintelligible from a mouthful of meat. Nami hit him and told him to swallow first. He did as commanded and Usopp briefly reflected on how Nami seemed more like the Captain.

"Usopp we need a ship! Do you know a place we could get one?"

Usopp was snapped out of his cowering from the stares and sat back at the table like a normal person.

"Sorry, this is a very small island so we don't have anything like that around here."

Nami got a sly look in her eye. Usopp was currently staring out the window toward a mansion sitting a top a green hill.

"Hey Usopp how 'bout that big house up there. I'm sure they have some money for a ship!"  
Usopp panicked. He was instantly alert and sweating.

"NO! Stay away from that house!"

He hastily bowed.

"Thank you for all your help. Order anything you like the people around here worship me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

After those very convincing words he bravely ran from the tavern. Everyone there sweat dropped except Luffy, who was still stuffing his face and Riley, who believed every word her sensei said.

**WITH USOPP**

That was close. They almost found out about Kaya.

As Usopp continued to run up the path leading to Kaya's house he ran into somebody. Someone small because the person went skidding about 5 feet. Usopp stood there. The collision hadn't affected him at all. He walked over to the sniffing someone and realized it was a girl. He instantly knelt beside her and smoothed her soft black hair back. She looked up and he could see the uncertainty in her emerald-green eyes. She was wearing a hospital gown looking thing and he was hit with a sense of deja-vu.

When he had first met Riley she was wearing the same thing. Could they be connected somehow...just like that new guy Riley had brought back with her. This girl looked to be about 14 and had long glossy black hair. Her emerald eyes held slight indignant anger and she glared at him slightly.

"Hey. I'm sorry for running into you. I am the Great Captain Usopp. Who are you?"

At first he thought she was going to yell at him, instead she gave a small smile, much like Riley's, and responded in a surprisingly strong and confident voice.

"Riko." Usopp nodded approvingly.

He stood up from his crouch and held out a hand for her. She smiled that soft smile again and gripped his hand, once again surprisingly strong and confident. He sweat dropped this girl was like a walking contradictory. He looked her over once again and smiled slightly.

_Looks like we'll have to visit Ms. Tammy again._

So he waved for Riko to follow him into town. She hesitated but soon decided he was trustworthy enough and followed him. Usopp was careful to avoid the area of the tavern.

Once he was outside of Ms. Tammy's shop again he led Riko inside.

"Ms. Tammy! I found another one!"

The plump woman who looked so much like her son stepped out from behind a mountain of shoes.

"Usopp! Where do keep finding these young girls. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Her tone was so condescending that Usopp instantly felt guilty for nothing. He didn't answer her question but instead bowed his head low with dark swirls surrounding him. Ms. Tammy shook her head and approached Riko. Riko's eyes widened and took a step back.

_This woman..._

Fear coursed through her veins and she glanced at the man named Usopp. Had he tricked her? No. His face showed no treachery. He only looked confused by her actions. Riko mentally sighed and put on a fake smile. She would have to pretend for now that her life wasn't in peril.

The woman named Ms. Tammy took her deeper into the shop and showed Riko no signs that she was going to hurt her or that she knew what she was. After several outfits, all of which were flashy, like that show girl one, or just ridiculous, like the pink full body rabbit costume, Riko found the perfect one.

The shirt was a simple black button up short sleeve one, she paired it with a purple and black checkered tie and a bright purple skirt. Under the skirt were black leggings and she finished the outfit off with a pair of black combat boots that had purple laces. Ms. Tammy had insisted on tying up Riko's long hair so it was in a high pony tail with a neon purple ribbon.

Usopp shook his head at the perfect match. The purple showed how gentle and weak she looked on the outside and the black showed the confidence and strength radiated off in everything she did. Riko picked at the hem of her skirt and Ms. Tammy shooed her hands away.

"Go on honey. Mr. Usopp is a nice man and he'll take care of you."

Riko shone a (fake) bright smile at Ms. Tammy and ran over to Usopp. The sooner she left here the better. Usopp decided it was time to go back to the tavern. He hadn't noticed until now but he had left behind Onion, Carrot, Pepper, and Riley. Riko was walking ahead of him and humming an unfamiliar tune. At least she seemed happy. So Riko and Usopp walked down the town road, unknown to them that a smiling Ms. Tammy watched them go.

Her smile wasn't the one had been using moments ago. This one made you wan to look over your shoulder for monsters and sent chills down your back. It was a smile that suggested death. The smiling woman walked back inside her shop and dialed a number on her Den Den Mushi and smiled that grim bone chilling smile again when the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"They're here. At least two of them."

"Thank you we will send someone to collect them."

"Wait. You might need more than one person. I believe the two of them are Generals."

"Generals or not. No one defies the Society and lives. We will send number SIX."

After that the mysterious voice hung up and left a shocked Ms. Tammy behind.

"If SIX is coming. Everyone is in danger. Damn those Lost, they'll kill everyone."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, Riko belongs to Crazydoglover.  
**

**AN: You got to meet Riko today! Uh-oh, Ms. Tammy is E-VILE...maybe. What did Riko see in Ms. Tammy that Riley didn't. Leave a review or PM me your ideas, thanks for supporting Riley and her dreams so far!  
**


	6. Waves and Perpetual Boredom

**Chapter 6**

**THIRD POV**

**WITH UNKNOWN**

Somewhere in the vast sea a scarlet haired boy stretched himself awake from a long nap. A graceful and thin hand rose to his mouth as he yawned.

"I hate it when they send me on these jobs."

His voice was surprisingly gentle yet it had an undercurrent of perpetual boredom.

"Maybe I can just blow it all off and sleep. That'd be nice..."

As the strange boy trailed off a wave came crashing over him and his small wooden raft. He sat there, soaked, for a few seconds. He then screeched (much like a cat) and leapt to his feet.

"I hate water! Why in the worlds would they send me to an island. Islands are surrounded by water!"

His amber eyes which had looked childish and sleepy moments ago were now dangerous.

"I'll kill them all."

His voice was no longer gentle and instead had turned hard. The undercurrent of boredom was replaced with a terrifying blood lust.

**WITH USOPP**

It wasn't long before Usopp and Riko arrived at the tavern. Only to find that Luffy was still stuffing his face, Zoro had fallen asleep with a mug of grog in his hand, and Nami was sighing repeatedly at the table. It seemed like Cale was playing a game where he tried to see how long he could stare at one person without them noticing. Riley was yawning and playing tic-tac-toe with Pepper on the table. Onion and Carrot were both staring in awe while Riley beat Pepper for what sounded like 'the millionth time'. Apparently even though she had just learned to play she was a natural.

He walked with shaky knees back to the table. Luffy and Zoro were too occupied to notice him but Nami immediately jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at him. Usopp grimaced and braced for the scolding he was sure to get from the orange headed monster known as Nami.

Usopp felt Riko stiffen beside him and he instantly thought it was because of the dark aura surrounding the growling Nami. Instead her wide green eyes were focused on Riley and Cale, who had just got slapped for staring at a woman. Usopp was about ask her what was wrong when she flung her self towards the yawning Riley and knocked her off the stool she had been sitting at.

"Oof! Who in- RIKO!? What are you doing here?!"

Riko glared at Riley and just sat on top of her. Cale had jumped up from his stool and was standing by the two girls sweat dropping and rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"R-Riko, maybe you should get off Riley?"

Riko stared at him with her piercing eyes and tackled him next. She hugged him while he stood there like a statue. He sighed and tried to pry the young 14-year-old off of him.

"Riko, I know you were afraid. But hey, look, we're here too. You're not alone."

Cale's words confused everyone but the annoyed Riley who was still lying on the floor. Riko though nodded her head and twirled around to face the others. She smiled widely and gave a short wave.

"Hi. My name is Riko and I hate Riley!"

Everyone was torn between sweat dropping or letting there jaws hit the floor. This girl had just tackled Riley to the floor in a hug and now was claiming that she hated her? All three of these kids were weird. Luckily Riley decided it was time to clear the air about Riko.

"She doesn't hate me. We are just kind of like eternal rivals or something. Back where we came from I guess I ranked higher than her or whatever. I don't really care but it means a lot to her."

Usopp shot Riley a look that meant that he was going to expect an explanation of where exactly they came from and she nodded subtly, a frown creasing her face. Riko glared at Riley. Nami got the feeling it was going to be a while before the got anywhere.

"Fight me Riley. I know I can beat you this time!"

Riley rolled her eyes and brushed past the slightly taller girl. Inside her head a growl sounded from this. Riley hated being so short, she was 15 years old and 14-year-old Riko was taller than her! Ugh. Even so she refused to fight the girl and instead walked back to her game with Pepper. Not that it was any more interesting.

She was jolted from her game once more by Nami karate chopping Usopp's head.

"OW!"

His indignant shout startled Onion and Carrot from watching Riley about to win and Pepper took advantage of their distraction to win the round. Cale and Riko shot funny looks towards the sobbing Riley, who was devastated over her perfect win streak that was broken. Usopp on the other hand was crying and holding his head.

"D-devil woman!"

He pointed at Nami and everyone who wasn't already staring at the loud and foreign group now had their full attention focused on them. Nami quickly looked around and with amazing strength managed to drag Luffy away from his food and Zoro from his chair. Riley with her amazing perception skills managed to tell that they were leaving and followed them out the door. Cale and Riko also followed them out and starting talking about how childish Riley was and how much of a pain it was to keep track of her. The three young boys all smiled and chased after Riley who was still a tic-tac-toe god in their eyes for the amazing win streak she had.

So Usopp stood there in the middle of the tavern with people staring at him and the bartender walking towards him with a sickly sweet smile. He got a bad feeling, just how much had Luffy eaten? When he saw the bill he panicked and pointed across the room.

"Look! The roof is leaking sake!"

Everyone turned while Usopp fled the tavern and the unmentionablely high bill. Once Usopp had caught up to the growing group Nami had told him to lead them to the mansion on top of the hill and he, in fear of her wrath, followed her directions to a T. He also showed her the secret entrance to the backyard and when the blond haired girl opened her window and called a greeting to a slightly blushing Usopp he introduced her as Kaya. And when he climbed a tree and started a story about giant fish and their poop, Nami set Zoro and Luffy down on the ground. Riley sat, entranced, by her sensei's story until the tall and pale butler interrupted him.

"Excuse me but is there something you people want?"

His words would not have been rude but his tone of voice and manner of speaking made every syllable sound like he wanted to slap you. This message was not received by Luffy.

"We need a ship!"

"Absolutely not!"

Luffy immediately became depressed and the now awake Zoro put a comforting hand on his back. The Slappy Butler who Kaya had addressed as Klahadore, ignored Luffy and focused on Usopp. Riley stared at Slappy Butler and then searched for her sensei. She couldn't see him but Slappy could.

"Usopp. I have heard all kinds of rumors about you from the villagers."

Usopp came out from behind the tree with a sheepish look on his face. He looked kind of shocked.

"Really?"

Slappy nodded.

"So you have faced all kinds of danger before? That's really quite impressive at such a young age."

Usopp was now fully standing on the tree branch once again. He was in his heroic pose and his voice was filled with arrogance and confidence.

"You may address me as Captain Usopp! That will help spread my name around! Everyone should know the importance of the Great Captain Usopp."

"Captain, eh?"

Slappy started to laugh and Riley's dislike for him only grew. She decided that he was a bad guy who needed to be punched. She looked at Pepper, Onion, and Carrot's faces. They also seemed to agree. She could care less what every one else thought so she ignored them for the time being and turned towards Riko. Some how she had to fix the rift in their friendship. So she drifted back to Riko and smiled shyly at her.

"Hey Riko, don't you think it's funny how all three of us ended up on this island. Most likely the three most powerful free Lost in the worlds and we ended up together. It would be a shame it we ruined this funny moment with stupid rivalry, right?"

Riko looked at Riley out of the corner of her green eye. Inside she wanted to prove that she was stronger than Riley. It wasn't fair, Riko was the more mature one, the one who trained so much more than Riley did. Yet Riley was stronger. The girl who could play tic-tac-toe for hours on end and only lived for sugar was stronger than her. The girl who barely trained and when she did, complained about it the whole time. It just wasn't fair.

But who said life was fair?

So that smaller part of Riko. The part of her that loved Riley like a sister and appreciated the competition she provided. The part of her that strived to beat Riley at everything. That was the part that made her smile back and say the words that would change her life.

"It would be a shame, wouldn't it. So lets be friends and start over in a new world."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, Riko belongs to Crazydoglover  
**

**AN: Not much happened this chapter, I think...ANYWAY! Riko and Riley are besties and you got to kinda meet a new character...UNKNOWN! I know it's an amazing name. Just messin, that's not really his name. Now since I forgot to say it the last two chapters or so, this chapter had been completely re-written as of 1-18-13. Thank you for supporting Riley and her dream so far!  
**


	7. Bears and Timberlands

**Chapter 7**

**THIRD POV**

Riko was happy yet unwanted memories invaded her mind. Memories or the reality she had lived for 14 years. The reality that sometimes the person next to you would leave with white coated men and never come back. Or if they were truly unlucky they did come back. When they did come back their minds wouldn't focus, sometimes they had scars on them. Once a boy no older than 6 had come back missing an arm. Riko couldn't remember exactly what he looked like or what his name was, only that he had smiled a lot and his eyes had been the deepest blue you've ever seen. When he came back, he didn't smile anymore and his deep-sea eyes didn't sparkle like they used too. Instead they were dim and at times they would go away.

She was snapped out of her sad thoughts by Riley tightly gripping her hand. Riko turned, shocked, towards Riley. Riley gave her an encouraging and sympathetic smile, like she knew what Riko had been thinking of. Right then and there Riko knew that she had made the right decision. Riko would start over with Riley. She would forget their less than graceful past and continue onwards into the future. All with a new sister and friend by her side.

**WITH UNKNOWN**

The scarlet haired boy had finally reached his destination. Sadly he was not in the greatest of moods.

He was soaked. After that first wave others had happily obliged to follow suit.

He was tired. Because the torture instrument called 'the ocean' he hadn't been able to fall asleep on his raft.

He wanted to kill something. The combination of the before mentioned annoyances had only raised his anger level.

When he got angry his emotions tended to get out of control. This usually resulted in someones immediate death. But since on the stretch of beach he had docked at had no people or even animals present, with great effort he suppressed his blood lust and striped out of his tight black v-neck shirt and threw it unceremoniously onto the beached raft. If there had been people or even anything with eyes on the beach the soaked shirt would have remained on his person. He would never admit it out loud but the scar shaped like a six on his right shoulder-blade was a source of shame and embarrassment. It marked him as property of someone else. Proof that he would never have free will.

He continued removing the dreaded articles of clothing, yanking off his brown Timberland's (not bothering to untie them) and then falling flat on his butt as he tried to peel off his gray skinny jeans. Once he was left in nothing but a pair of white boxers with hearts on them he ran his long fingers through his still wet hair. He then stood up and casually walked over to a spot shaded by a tree, as if he weren't only wearing boxers. He then turned in a circle once, twice, three times before settling down on the cool sand. As he drifted off to a peaceful sleep and began to snore lightly, if anyone had been around they would have sworn that his snores sounded unnaturally like purrs.

**WITH RILEY**

Riley could tell that Riko was remembering things from her past and she knew how painful that could be. So she gripped Rikos hand and smiled at her. The Lost should share each others pain and help each other through it. Riley was about to say some wise words, most likely having to do with tic-tac-toe her new favorite game, when Usopp slammed his fist into Slappy's (Klahadore's) face.

**WITH UNKNOWN**

The boy would have continued to sleep but a bigger than average bear decided it would be wise to attack him. The bear was poorly mistaken. As the bear roared quite terrifyingly at him, he sat up and blinked sleepily. His fisted hand rubbed his left eye.

"I wanted to sleep some more."

He yawned and ignored the bear when it roared once again at him. Instead he stood up and walked calmly to his raft, all the while hiding his shoulder-blade. He gently touched his shirt and when his hand came away dry and undisturbed he gave a brief smile. It didn't reach his eyes. He slipped the shirt over his now dry head.

All the while the bear sat, dumbfounded, at the strange boy who acted like a bear wasn't five feet away from him. The bear looked himself over, was he not scary anymore? As the bear had a mid-life crisis, the scarlet haired boy had slipped on his skinny jeans and right shoe. He struggled with the left one for a least 10 minuets.

"It...just...won't...fit!"

He gave up and looked sourly at his left shoe.

"There is only one option left..."

He trailed off and heaved a heavy sigh. He gently gripped the end of one shoe lace and tugged. The shoe became untied and he slipped it much easier over his socked foot. Oddly enough though when he stood up he left his shoe untied. The bear had finally resolved his internal conflict and decided that he was scary. This kid was just crazy. He marched over to where the boy was staring at his untied shoe and swiped a clawed paw at him. The boy swiftly dodged the paw without looking up and once he was a semi-safe distance away he glared at the bear from under his bangs.

His soft amber eyes had turned deadly again. A dagger appeared out of thin air and landed soundlessly into the boy's hand. The bears eyes grew wide and he started to rethink his decision about attacking this strange red-haired child. The boy didn't bat an eye as he raced towards the slowly backing away bear. His face didn't even twitch when the bears blood splattered across the beach but seemed to magically miss him. A single drop landed on his face and he brought his hand up to meet it. The crimson droplet contrasted greatly with his pale finger. He slipped one elegant tip of his tongue out and licked the droplet. A small smile graced his lips once more.

"Now I'm ready to guide those Lost..."

**WITH USOPP**

That stupid butler just kept talking. He didn't end with insulting Usopp, he continued until the name of pirates and Usopp's father was tarnished. When the butler had insulted Usopp's dad, it had been the last straw. He had launched himself across the polished green yard and slammed his fist into the pale elongated face of Klahadore. He distantly heard the gasp of shock Kaya let out. For perhaps the first time in his life he didn't care what Kaya thought. He also dimly noted that Nami had a shocked look on her face while Luffy looked angry and Zoro was his usual impossible to read self. From his position he couldn't see the three young boys and he couldn't even imagine Riko and Riley's faces. In truth he didn't care what Cale looked like. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as he felt the unfamiliar soreness spread across his fist. Even though he had punched correctly the pain had not vanished completely. As he landed on his feet and Klahadore smashed ungracefully onto the ground, a satisfied smile graced his lips.

"Barbarians. All of them."

Klahadores word stung simply because of the look they brought forth on Kaya's face. Usopp was back to his senses and he very much cared about what Kaya thought. His smile fell and he grabbed Riko and Riley's hands before running off. He trusted the boys to be able to take care off themselves.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, Riko belongs to Crazydoglover**

**AN: You learned more about UNKNOWN and we finnaly got back into the plot of One Piece. It took forever to introduce the characters and set everything up for future chapters...phew. Leave a review or PM your thoughts on UNKNOWN. Thanks for supporting RDOP so far! (Riley's Dream: One Piece, pronounced: Er-dope)  
**

**This chapter has been completely re-written as of 1-18-13.  
**


	8. Generals and Jango

**Chapter 8**

**THIRD POV**

**WITH RIKO**

One minuet she was listening to Riley and the next she found herself being pulled along at a super sonic speed. She turned her head and was met with the sight of a laughing Riley. Riko didn't know the man named Usopp well enough to fully trust him but if Riley felt this safe around him, maybe he wasn't a danger to them. Not everyone on this island was as trustworthy. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of the woman called Ms. Tammy in the village. Riko doubted the any of the villagers knew who she really was. She was certain that Usopp was clueless. She had acted as if she didn't know what Riko was but Riko was sure that Ms. Tammy was a Society spy.

It was hard to say how she knew, but she gave off a sick vibe. Like she would do anything to anyone. She had no morals left. Riko was also certain that she had alerted the Society of their location. They were probably already sending someone from the TEN to kill them. Riko, Riley and Cale's life was in danger. Riko was so deep in her thoughts that when a slim rubbery arm snaked around Usopp and yanked all three of them backwards a small shriek escaped her lips. She heard Riley stop laughing and fill the air with her own sound of terror. Soon they collided with a grinning straw hatted boy. Usopp released an 'oof' and the girls cut off their shrieks.

"Luffy! What are you doing here?"

Luffy chuckled and snapped his arm back into place.

"I followed you."

He looked over his shoulder and motioned to the quiet 17-year-old behind him.

"He wanted to come with me."

Cale narrowed his eyes at Usopp and turned his nose up.

"I suggest if you want to live longer that you don't ever drag either of my Generals away from me again, understand Long Nose?"

Usopp didn't understand the comment about 'Generals' but he knew that Cale was talking about Riley and Riko. He wasn't sure how to respond to the threat, lucky for him the girls had no shortage of words.

"I can take care of my self you know. I may not be super ultra manly strong like you Cale but don't forget that I am the first General. If you're gonna worry, I suggest worrying about Riko over there."

"Whoa! I can protect myself too! Don't try to call me weak! what happened to being friends and all that, huh?"

Riley smiled and stuck her tongue out. A devious grin graced her face. Riko looked annoyed but everyone could see the happiness shining in her eyes. Soon both of the girls were laughing and doubled over. Luffy joined in, just because he was Luffy, while Cale became red and stormed off towards the ocean. Usopp shook his head and followed the embarrassed teen.

It took a while for the giggles to die down and then, Luffy, Riko and Riley realized that they were left alone. Luffy stood up and brushed the dirt off of his shorts and offered each girl a hand. They both accepted and looked around confusedly. All of a sudden Riley set off in a random direction and Luffy followed her. Riko sighed at the two of them but followed anyway.

Amazingly they reached the same cliff face where Usopp was staring out at the sea and Cale was sleeping peacefully. At the sound of their arrival he cracked open one green eye and yawned loudly. Cale shot Riley and Riko a look, but they nimbly avoided it and Riley purposely followed Riko to sit next to Luffy. Usopp sat between Luffy and Cale.

"Ya know, I'm really proud of my dad. I don't care what that damn butler says."

Usopp's voice showed no regret for what he had said and what he would say. In a rare moment of clarity and sort-of seriousness Luffy spoke.

"I understand. Yasopp is a great pirate."

"Isn't that right. In this age of pirates, my father sails the great sea without knowing what lies ahead. He's my hero."

Luffy smiled softly. Everyone could see that he silently approved and agreed with Usopps words.

"Yea, but will you ever get to see Kaya again?"

Usopp's eyebrow started to twitch. Riley struggled to hold in her giggle.

"Don't know. If that butler comes and begs I might consider it."

A squeak finally burst from Riley and Usopp sent her a look. She only laughed harder and Riko grinned at the scowling boy. Cale remained his usual self. Luffy still kept his grin on his face even as he pointed below them and said.

"_That_ butler?"

"Yea, _that_ butler...WAIT! That butler! What's he doing here?!"

Instantly Riko, Riley, Usopp and Cale ducked down. Usopp looked at Luffy and quickly pushed him down.

"Get down!" He harshly hissed.

Klahadore and the weird guy continued walking until they stopped right in front of where the young people were hiding. Riko and Riley both shared a look and sweat dropped simultaneously at the irony. Cale was silent, but when Usopp glanced at his face he saw the bewilderment at the strange dressed man and how he walked. Usopp had thought he was seeing things at first. The wierd guy had been walking backwards. Then Klahadore began to talk.

"Jango, I thought I told you not to draw attention to your self. Yet I find you asleep in the middle of the road."

"That's ridiculous. I don't attract any attention. I'm not weird either."

He gripped his hat and posed. They all sweat dropped in sync. Klahadore didn't honor this with a response and instead lifted his glasses with an upturned hand.

"Are the preparations for the operation ready?" Usopp's small frown deepened. He knew that Klahadore was up to something.

"Of course. Everything is ready to kill Kaya. And I'm not weird."

A small choked cry escaped Usopp's mouth. The guy named Jango and Klahadore continued to talk but Usopp blocked them out.

_Kill Kaya? Why?_

He couldn't get over this fact. Kaya couldn't die, he wouldn't let her. That was about when Luffy stood up.

"Luffy. If you stand up they'll see you." Cale sounded like he didn't care if they saw Luffy or not.

Usopp was finally back to the real world.

"At least try to sound like it matters." Cale yawned and flipped onto his back.

"I don't really give a flying monkey. I'm gonna take a nap."

Luffy continued with his actions.

"Don't you dare hurt Kaya!"

Klahadore glared at Luffy, while Usopp tried to pull him back down without being seen.

"Usopp is that you? You have those two brats with you as well."

He began to sweat bullets.

_HE SAW ME! _

Riley also stood up next to Luffy.

"I'm not a brat!"

Riko chose to just sit up and glare coldly at the butler. He was unaffected by both.

"How much did you hear?"

Usopp tried to save their butts by lying.

"We didn't hear anything."

Luffy ruined this plan.

"I heard everything."

Usopp smacked him.

Klahadore nodded and only one thought raced across Usopp's panicking brain.

_I'M GONNA DIE!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, Riko belongs to Crazydoglover**

**AN: Not an especially good chapter. You'll learn Riley, Riko's and Cale's past in either next chapter or the one after that. This chapter had been completely redone as of, 1-20-13. Thank you for supporting Riley and her dream so far.**


	9. Meeting Rokuro

** WARNING: There is slight swearing in this chapter. If you don't like it I am sorry, but you'll just have to deal.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**THIRD POV**

**WITH RIKO**

The man named Jango smiled creepily and held up a silver ring connected to a thin piece of string.

"Hey, you four. Look at this ring."

Being the idiots they were Riley and Luffy obeyed and stared intently at the ring. Riko and Usopp actually thought it through and deemed this an attack. Usopp began to freak out and jumped about three feet backwards. His thin arms wrapped protectively around his face and he turned his head away. Riko simply rolled her eyes and with a smirk on her face closed her eyes. Cale went unnoticed by everyone as he continued to sleep.

"With 'One, two, Jango,' you'll fall asleep. Got it?"

He then proceeded to swing the ring gently back and forth. Riley's coal eyes followed the silver glint of the object until all thoughts vanished from her mind.

"One."

"Two."

"JANGO!"

Multiple things all happened in a small matter of five minuets. Luffy and Riley both fell over the cliff, light snores emitting from their mouths. Jango had put himself asleep along with Luffy and Riley. As if his 'Riley Senses' were tingling Cale awoke. He quickly leapt to his feet and searched instantly search for the blue haired girl. When he didn't see her but instead found Usopp cowering, he thought the worst.

"Shit."

With that one word he jumped off the cliff after her. He reached her just before smashing into the ground and yet somehow managed to land on his feet. Luffy was not so lucky for he smashed into the ground. At the sound of the crash Usopp looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight of Luffy's head buried into the ground.

"He- he killed him. That weirdo really killed him..."

His eyes were wide and when Jango woke up, impossibly they widened even more.

"Oops. He landed head first. I didn't mean to kill him. Oh, well. Should I finish the other three off?"

Klahadore smiled wickedly and pushed his glasses up once again.

"That's not necessary. Ones a liar, no one would believe him. And the others are outsiders, there's no reason to believe them."

Usopp finally shut his mouth and his eyes returned back to their normal size. Riko gritted her teeth the anger she had bundled up inside of her exploded. She stood up and a dark aura surrounded her. She decided it was time to put to use some of the information she had learned from Nami.

"I don't know who you think you are. You may have been some big shot pirate in the past but now you're a nobody butler on a small East Blue island. That boy down there? He holds more courage and honor in his pinkie than you will every know of. He would out rank you in any world, dimension, or version of hell. I am the General the second half of the Lost. You could only dream to have a job as awesome as mine. We have suffered more than you ever will. Since you're life in, wherever this is, has been so peachy compared to mine, you will never experience our pain."

She would have continued but Cale placed a hand on her shoulder. She had been so engrossed in telling this guy off she didn't notice when Cale had reappeared with a (now) awake Riley.

"Calm down Riko. He's not worth recalling those memories. Words of that importance, and of that meaning should not be wasted on a man who knows nothing. He doesn't deserve your anger."

A yawn from directly behind the small group startled everyone. Riley, Usopp, Cale and Riko each turned around and was met with the sight of a scarlet haired boy. A deep growl sounded out from Cale's throat and he fixed a glare that would rivals Zoro's.

"Rokuro.(*) What the hell are you doing here?"

The boy blinked and yawned again.

"Dumbass. I'm here to kill you."

He said this as if he were talking about the weather, or what he ate for dinner last night. The boy named Rokuro raised a single hand towards Riko and Cale instantly jumped in front of her. A dark onyx dagger flew through the air and embedded itself in his left shoulder. Cale grunted in pain while Usopp, Riko and Riley gaped in shock.

"You got in my way. I was aiming for Riko..."

Riley turned her head away from the green-eyed teen who was bleeding and focused on the amber-eyed one. He looked about 15 or 16 years old. He had on a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt and light gray skinny jeans. His left shoe was untied and his amber eyes were dull. Riley thought she saw a flash of regret pass through them but it vanished just as quickly. His red hair was cut slightly short, but two longer pieces framed his face.(*)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece. Riko belongs to Crazydoglover**

**AN: 1(*) Rokuro means six in Japanese (name wise at least) and if you remember he has a 6 shaped scar on his shoulder.**

**2(*) For further description, Rokuro's hair looks like Yuki's from Code: Breaker.**

**You now know UNKNOWN's real name. FYI Rokuro is probably my favorite OC. Once again sorry for the swearing. I felt this chapter called for it. Thanks for supporting Riley and her dream so far. This chapter has been completely redone as of 1-20-13.**


	10. Lost

**WARNING: There is slight swearing in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like it but you'll just have to deal.**

* * *

**Rokuro POV**

When I heard a cry of pain I turned my head to look. What I did see shocked me. I knew Cale and Riko had already been there. Hell, I had tried to kill Riko. What I didn't know was that Riley was also in this world.

Back then Riley and I had been cell mates. The Lost were kept in jail cells. It was all communal. There were no 'boys' or 'girls'. To the Society there were no genders. She had been there when I was marked with the 6. When they gave us our names, she was there. After experiments when I came back beaten, bloody, and sobbing, she had comforted me and given me hope that somewhere there was a better place.

"Riles..." (I almost never said her full name.)

I let my hand drop back to my side and momentarily forgot about Riko and Cale. I dragged my now heavy feet towards her but that ass Cale had to get in the way. He was gripping his shoulder and panting a little.

"Don't go near her. I don't care what happened in the past, you are not the Rokuro we both know."

His words were meant to sting but I no longer felt anything. I tried. I tried so hard not to feel anything, but the look on Riles face still fills me with that soaring hope.

"I don't care. I was sent to kill you. Having her here is only a bonus. I get to destroy 3 Lost now."

"Listen to yourself. You are a Lost! You kill your own kind. You're a monster. Nothing but the Society's bitch."

Rile's face still held that easy confidence and showed her care free attitude. She was the same Riles who cared for others more than herself and still managed to crack a joke in the midst of a war.

"Rokuro."

One word that's all it took. She never called me by my full name. My knees felt weak and my heart ached. I remained calm on the outside. On the inside I was breaking down. Her eyes were hard and unforgiving.

"Cale move. It's okay he won't fight me. No Lost can be completely controlled by the Society and Rokuro is no exception."

I watched as she took confident and easy steps towards me. Her dark pools of oblivion softened and her tone changed. She was in Lets-all-be-friends mode.

"Roki...I missed you. I'm sorry for what they did. I didn't want to let them. Now you're a TEN and I can't do anything..." She trailed off but I could hear the sorrow in her voice.

**THIRD POV**

**WITH USOPP**

Finally after being left out of the conversation for so long Usopp butted in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Klahadore and Jango had both left 20 minuets ago and Usopp had been waiting for someone to explain anything to him. This creepy guy had just shown up and started chucking knives at people! Cale still had a knife sticking out of his shoulder and was bleeding profusely! Usopp had no idea what was going on with Riko! Riley was going on about something called the 'TEN'! Shit. What had he gotten himself into?

Now the heads of four Lost swiveled to stare at the panicking boy. Riley released a sigh and calmly walked over to Usopp.

"Sit down. We'll explain everything. I knew you were going to have to find out eventually, right sensei?"

She tilted her head and smiled sweetly at him. Usopp smiled back and despite the feeling that told him to run he sat down and tried to listen to what Riley and the others had to say.

The others formed a semi-circle around Usopp and he got the impression of an intervention. A small sweat drop formed at the sight of their serious faces.

Cale spoke first.

"In every world, when people are born, most of their fate is already decided. What world they end up and who they will most likely become are all ready decided by the Society. It's like you come with paper work or an instruction manual. The TEN are the ones who enforce these decisions and make sure everything runs smoothly. Rokuro here,"

He gestured to the quiet scarlet haired boy who looked like he wanted to puke.

"Is a TEN, but an assassin who works for them. The TEN are an organization made up of ten Lost. But there are some people who on the way to wherever they are meant to go, lose their paper work. They have the ability to travel between worlds until they find the one they truly belong people are called Lost. Riley, Riko, Rokuro(*) and I are all Lost. The TEN originally didn't like the Lost because they would change the order of things in other worlds and screw up their plans. Soon they found a way to find and capture the Lost. Their goal in doing this was to break the free spirit all Lost naturally possess. If they could manage to do this then maybe somehow they could use the Lost as weapons. In some they succeeded. In others their spirit was too strong to break. The unbreakable ones where but in cells for testing and experiments. I became the leader, Riley was the first General. She never lets us doubt that we can't be free. She holds so much hope that it doesn't matter if you don't have any. Riko was our second General the one with the biggest will. I have no clue what Rokuro's deal is. He's always been a little funny..."

Rokuro shot him a glare and his hand twitched.

"It wouldn't bother me to send another dagger into you. Maybe aim towards your heart a little more?"

Riley scowled at them both and looked at Riko who was unusually quiet. She thought to soon because Riko decided it was her turn to tell the story.

"Somehow to ways only known to him, Cale managed to break every single Lost out of the hell we were all locked in. That means there are good and bad Lost roaming between worlds. It was pure luck, I guess, that the three of us all wound up here. Rokuro was sent to kill us for escaping or whatever. The one who knows the most about Rokuro is Riley but I do know that he can summon swords, knives, daggers, you name it. He can also levitate them and send them flying towards people. That is the result of the tests the Society performed on us That should be about all of it for now. We need to get a move on before Kaya dies."

And with that she stood and started walking back to the village. Riley smiled at her new friends antics and followed gladly. Usopp was still confused but less so. Even he followed the two girls, a new fire burning to save Kaya. Cale shot one more glare a Rokuro before tearing out the dagger and throwing it to the ground. Rokuro shrugged and trailed after Riley. Cale stared, dumbfounded, until he came to his sense and raced after the group. This was going to be a long, long, long, walk...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece. Riko belongs to Crazydoglover**

**AN: 1(*) There are a lot of 'R' names. -.-'**

******Once again sorry for the swearing. I felt this chapter called for it. I hope their past wasn't too confusing, if you have any questions ask in a review or leave me a PM. Thanks for supporting Riley and her dream so far. This chapter has been completely redone as of 1-20-13.**


	11. Liars and Butts

**Chapter 11**

**THIRD POV**

**WITH RILEY**

It was about 20 minuets after walking away from the cliff when everyone simultaneously stopped and shared a look.

"Hey, did we forget about Luffy...?" Usopp sweat dropped at this sudden realization.

Riley imagined three giant dots appearing over their heads and grimaced.

"Ummmmm. I think we did." She answered sadly.

"Now I kind of feel bad.." Riko frowned slightly.

"I don't." Rokuro replied in a bored tone.

"You're heartless..." The sweat drop that appeared on Cale's head seemed foreign and unnatural.

Everyone turned to look at the silver headed boy. He was staring ahead completely unaware of the incredulous looks he was getting. Everyone thought, with varying degrees of deadpan-ness,

_You're not one to talk..._

Rokuro turned around and lowered his head. Usopp stared at him curiously before he began to speak.

"Dear annoying straw hatted idiot boy. I didn't know you, and frankly I don't want to know you. In fact I'm not even going to try to learn your name. All I know is that you are dead at the base of a cliff. Later I will take a nap in your honor. Or maybe I should take it now...No, I'll take it later. Now I have to think of some more words to say...um. That hat you wore was really yellow. Your shirt was really...red? Your hair was really black and your shorts were tacky. Instead of being the pirate king, you should have looked for some fashion advice. I'm sorry your life was slightly in vain. You won't be missed by me. Good-bye un-dear stranger."

A single tear slipped from his amber eye and he brought up a hand to wipe it away. The group stared at him until they shook their head at him and walked past. Small tidbits of their whispers flew over to Rokuro's ears.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no clue..."

"Maybe he was trying to be sensitive...?"

"I dunno."

"I think he was just trying to be funny."

"His jokes sucks..."

Rokuro sighed and trailed after the conspiratorial group.

_It was supposed to be art..._

As they approached a spot in the road where there was a fence they hurried into a jog. A sense of urgency flooded into Usopp out of nowhere and as he got closer to Zoro, Nami, Carrot, Pepper and Onion he didn't stop.

The three boys stared after him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Captain! Captain where are you going?"

"I though Luffy was at the coast with you guys?" Usopp ignored Nami's question and continued to run.

"Do you think he could still be upset about his father and all?" Nami mused.

Cale shook his head and placed his hands behind his head.

"Nope. His girlfriend is in danger. She's supposed to die tomorrow. Now that I think about it, we should have hurried up a little to get here..."

He trailed off and Riley shot him a dirty look for his uncaring tone. The three Usopp pirate boys gathered together and started to discuss Kaya's fate and how 'brave' and 'courageous' their captain was.

"Where can I find this coast?"

The moss headed swordsman growled deep in his throat when he didn't get an answer.

"Where the hell is the coast?"

Still ignored... Rokuro watched, slightly amused, and Riko sensed that he was about launch into his insulting obituary when she interrupted,

"I'll show you where the coast is. I don't know why but I have the strange feeling that you get lost a lot..."

Zoro glared at her and she smiled innocently back. He grumbled but still followed the dark-haired, emerald eyed girl.

**WITH USOPP**

He stood in the center of town and sucked in a giant breath.

"It's horrible...EVERYONE! IT'S HORRIBLE! PIRATES ARE COMING! Tomorrow pirates will come and kill you all! Everybody! Everybody...what are you doing? Where are you?"

As he continued to try to warn the villagers his voice became weaker and more dejected sounding. His faith was fading and he was losing hope. The butler was right, no one would believe him. He was a liar.

No matter what he did, tomorrow morning the walls of houses would be stained with the blood of the sweet families that lived inside. Every valuable item would be taken and livelihoods would be crushed in an instant. Onion would lose his mother, Carrot and Pepper would lose their parents and the only home Usopp had ever known would most likely go up in flames. Thousands of good and bad memories would fade away like smoke in the wind. He was a useless liar and because of him everyone would die...

Slowly doors started to creak open and men and women began to emerge. The dejected, hopeless feeling that surrounded Usopp began to lift and an elated smile graced his face. When he saw the men holding brooms and approaching him that feeling and smile quickly vanished.

"Geez Usopp just stop already!"

"I'm not gonna let you get away this time!"

A chorus of shouts rose up to agree with the man. Usopps heart sunk farther and his already low shoulders drooped more. He tried once more.

"No guys! It's not like that, this time I'm telling you the truth!"

The villagers scoffed and advanced ever closer. Then Ms. Tammy (who had come out to see what the commotion was) spoke the words that destroyed Usopps soul.

"You've tainted our children. My Onion is always running around with you, saying he's a filthy pirate. If only you could be more like Klahadore..."

Usopp was so confused. Ms. Tammy never had a problem with him before...She had been almost like a second mother to him. Had she betrayed him too? Images of Klahadores face flashed through his mind. His cruel, calculating smirk was in place and he seemed to confidently mock him and show the evil that was so well hidden before. His words echoed in his mind,

_Ones a liar, no one would believe him. _

_No one will believe him..._

_liar...believe him..._

_liar...believe..._

_liar..._

The numb thought that Klahadore was truly the smartest out of them all passed through Usopps skull. He had everything planned out perfectly. He had known that Usopp was a liar and that no matter how much he insisted no one would belive him until it was too late and their blood was already spilled.

Despite his haunting thoughts the villagers had finally had enough of him and started to chase him.

**WITH RIKO**

Riko had led Zoro and the three Usopp Pirate boys to the cliff. Rokuro had said something about an honor nap and Cale had mentioned that he didn't feel like walking all the way back. Riko had tried to bring Riley or Nami along so she wouldn't be stuck with the less-than-friendly Zoro without any female companions. Riley had apologized and fixed a hawk-like stare on Rokuro. It was amusing to see him squirm under her gaze. Nami hadn't said anything but Riko sensed she had another plan.

"Well. Heres the coast. You can find what you're looking for yourself."

Zoro didn't miss the sympathetic glance she threw him but decided to ignore it and continue searching for his captain. Those three boys were making it really hard to concentrate though. They kept talking about how great Usopp was. He felt a tick mark growing but pushed it down again when they mentioned something about Luffy.

"I don't see Luffy."

Pepper was standing by the edge of the cliff. Zoro's inner alarm silently warned him, and a small sense of unease formed in the pit of him stomach.

"Oi, be careful. You could fall. That cliff edge is steep."

Pepper seemed to ignore him and instead crouched lower and squinted. The uneasy feeling grew.

"Zoro? Luffy is down there..."

Zoro hurried over and looked over the edge. Luffy was, in fact, down there, his hat lying near his body. It looked like he had fallen and landed head first. The one named Carrot, (these kids had some weird names) spoke and Zoro wasn't quite sure if the kid was joking or if he just had mental problems.

"It's his butt."

It was true, but still...

Zoro's stomach felt like it had a rock in it. He heard a small whimper behind him and turned to see Riko with small tears in the corners of her green eyes. He sighed out loud. He couldn't deal with a crying girl. No doubt those three boys would start to get emotional too.

Crap. He wasn't prepared for this.

Zoro led the whimpering sniveling children down the cliff. At this point Riko was trying hard not to let any tears slip but she was starting to weaken. The boys just had grave expressions despite the small animal noises they were making. He respected them for their bravery. He lifted the slim girl onto his back and deftly scaled the cliff wall. She protested weakly but soon shut up once she realized that there was nothing she could do about it.

He stood in front of his captain.

"Luffy get up."

Pepper spoke up,

"He must have fallen and died on impact."

Then the chubby Onion one,

"That's why Captain was so upset. He lost Luffy and may lose Kaya too."

Pepper again,

"Dummy! They barely met. Why would Captain care about him?"

Onion nodded in agreement.

"Yea but, Luffy knew the Captains father. Plus I kinda feel sad about Luffy too..."

Zoro understood. It was probably why Riko was so upset. Luffy had a way of growing on you. It didn't matter if you just met or had known him for years.

The Carrot boy spoke next.

"It's definitely his butt!"

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at the boy incredulously.

Then a faint sound reached Zoro's ears.

"Quiet."

Everyone who valued their life shut up and obeyed the scary man.

A (creepy) smile formed on Zoro's face and he took one of his swords. He then proceeded to poke the seemingly dead boy.

Luffy's hand twitched.

.

.

All four kids screamed at once with shark teeth.

"ZOMBIE!"

Zoro scoffed when Luffy popped out of the ground like a daisy and yawned.

"Zombies don't exist, idiots."

Meanwhile Luffy was stretching and smiling that goofy smile that never seemed to disappear.

"Mornin'. What's for breakfast?"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, Riko belongs to Crazydoglover  
**

**AN: Oh my Grapefruits! I forgot to add the disclaimer...so I came back and added it.  
**

**This chapter has not changed much (if any) from the original. Slight refrences to the Disney movie Mulan and the later One piece arks *wink,wink*. Rokuros little speech! Please tell me what you thought about it, whether it made you laugh, or go on a rampage through your living room, or even bring a tear to your eye...such art! ANYWAY! Thank you for supporting Riley and her dream so far.  
**

**This chapter has been redone as of 1-26-13.  
**


	12. No Idea What To Call This

**Chapter 12**

**THIRD POV**

**WITH NAMI**

A scowl graced her delicate features as she sat on the wooden fence and thought. The new guy who had shown up with Usopp and the others. He wasn't normal. Her gaze traveled over to where he was sleeping now. His scarlet hair was waving slightly in the breeze and his left shoe was untied...

Riley was staring at him intently and that only made Nami more nervous. From what she had seen of the small girl, she didn't back down easily. For her to be worried and feel the need to keep an eye on someone was scary. Nami sweat dropped at her own thoughts. Or she could be putting too much faith into the tiny 15-year-old girl...

Her thoughts were proven wrong when Riley crawled on her hands and knees over to the boy. (Nami hadn't caught his name.) She stopped in front of his left shoe and just as her hand was about to touch it an onyx dagger appeared at her throat. Nami jumped up from the fence and reached for her bo-staff. One amber eye cracked open and the knife wielding boy instantly withdrew the weapon. Nami breathed a small sigh of relief but went unnoticed by the two children.

"I'm sorry Riles. I didn't know it was you."

She didn't answer but instead reached for his shoe once again. After a minuet she had tied the shoe an a neat bow and he stared at it, embarrassed. Nami wondered what was going on between the two. She had no clue about either of their pasts and she also wasn't sure whether to trust them.

A pang hit her heart...She couldn't ever trust anyone, could she? She slightly shook her head and dismissed the somber thought.

She turned her attention back to the kids who were laughing about something. She relaxed once again and settled back onto the fence. She continued to watch them until Riley's face turned serious and she started to sound older and more mature than the Riley who had been inside the tavern hours ago.

"Ne, still don't know how to tie you shoes?"

Rokuro turned his head away and mumbled something under his breath. Nami couldn't hear him but his eyes were hard and his long, pale fingers were fisted into the grass. The question seemed harmless enough but Rokuro looked like he was going through torture.

"I don't want to talk about it Riles. The past is the past and nothing will change that. I'm a TEN now. I should be killing you...I don't know why I'm not. I don't know anything anymore."

Riley stubbornly shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No! It was our plan. The idea was to get everyone out. Even the TEN. I should have gotten you all out...Roki. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you. I swear to whatever being is unlucky enough to witness all the horror in the world,"

Rokuro cracked a small smile and faced Riley once again.

"That I can never be sorrier. I tried to go back. There were just so many kids and, and, and, Cale he, he got hurt!"

Riley stopped talking and a small shudder racked her whole body. Silvery sweet tears fell from her ebony eyes and she put her head in her hands. Nami was amazed at the sight in front of her. Either they both had forgotten that she was here or they had no pride, or ego to be damaged. A more serious thought flickered into her mind. What if they had been damaged so much and nothing like this could hurt them anymore? Nami's eyes softened as she stared at the kids. They were so small yet the pain they had endured was so clear. She knew what that could feel like...

So maybe that was why she found her body moving towards the two kids. She sat next to them and reached a tentative hand towards Rokuro. His blank amber eyes flicked to her and watched cautiously. But no dagger appeared out of thin air to attack her so her hand kept up its advance. Rokuro reminded her of a cornered animal. He would either accept her, or he would attack at the last second and most likely kill her.

She closed her eyes and when her hand brushed against something silky and soft one cracked open. He slim fingers were gently petting Rokuro's scarlet locks. He had his eyes closed and small purr like sounds rumbled from deep within his chest. The rumbling must have somehow calmed Riley down because her loud wails soon turned to sniffles and she fell soundlessly asleep against Rokuros lithe form. Nami kept petting Rokuro until his purrs quieted and he too fell asleep. She then stood up and walked away from them, a grim look on her face.

She had work to do and no matter how much those kids needed someone to take care of them, she could never be that someone...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, Riko belongs to Crazydoglover**

**AN: YAY! Last of the rewrites! I shall begin to write the new chapters tonight or tomorrow. This was kinda an in between chapter. More character building for Riley, some insight with Nami. Not much. Nothing really to say. Thanks for supporting Riley and her dream so far.  
**

**For the final time, this chapter has been redone as of 1-28-13.  
**


End file.
